Drunken Kiss
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: I suck at summaries, so i'm not gonna botch this. It's ItachiXkisame. It's pretty much just decent yaoi, so enjoy


A/N: Yeah okay, so this story doesn't really have any point to it. It's pretty much just smut that I decided to write because I can and I'm making my contribution to the yaoi community :) Obviously I don't own anything, because if I did Kiba and Kankuro would hook up in like almost every episode and obviously there would be far more Itachi. So yeah, now on to some yaoi!

Enjoy ^_^

It all starts with a drunk kiss.

Itachi's back slams roughly into the bedroom door causing it to close with a loud bang. Kisame, his roommate and reason Itachi slammed into the door, giggles softly, breaking off their sloppy kiss.

"We need to be a bit more quiet, or we're going to wake everyone," he slurred, another fit of giggles erupting from his mouth.

"Whatever, I don't care, actually as a matter of fact I hope we do wake them," Itachi muttered roughly, his speech almost as slurred as Kisame's.

Before Kisame had the opportunity to respond, Itachi begins to kiss him again while wrapping his legs around his roomie's lean, blue waist. This caused Kisame to support Itachi's entire weight and he grunted in surprise, but he didn't care because this allowed him the chance to feel up that wonderful ass he'd been checking out all night. Itachi thrust his tongue into the other man's mouth and ran his hands through his hair, tugging it every now and then to add some pain to the drunken make out session. Kisame in turn smacked Itachi's ass, and started to carry over to the bed.

When they made it to the feathered bed, the blue man tossed his partner in crime down softy. Narrowing his eyes slightly, the Raven haired boy wrapped his long, lean legs around the other's waist again, pulling him between his legs.

"Kisame, be honest with me, do you like having me as a partner?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Kisame, who had been getting ready to lean down and start attacking the Uchiha's neck, froze and looked into the onyx eyes of his partner, what he saw there, a mixture of curiosity and lust, made him smile and answer honestly, "Of course, I mean at first I was a little pissed, but I have actually grown to like you."

Itachi nodded, satisfied with the answer, "Good, I really like you too," the Uchiha paused momentarily, trying to make sense of the words and sentences floating through his drunk brain. When he thought of something to say he opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again deciding against it; it's better to let things happen as they may.

Realizing the younger male wasn't going to say anything else, Kisame leaned his ocean colored body over the slight one that kind of reminded him of clouds on a spring day, soft and cuddly looking. First he attacked the Leaf-nin's lips with a lust he'd been holding back since they had first met. Just the feel of Itachi's small, soft lips on his own was almost enough to send him over the edge, but he wanted to be in Itachi when he finished; he wanted to hear the young man scream his name as Kisame came in him. Kisame's tongue darted out of his mouth towards Itachi's lips running across them smoothly, begging for entrance to the small mouth. Itachi granted him entrance by opening his mouth slightly and moaning quietly into their kiss.

Nothing felt better to Itachi than the feel of Kisame's ripped body over his, except for maybe the way the shark man expertly ran his tongue around his mouth, their tongue's dancing in a swift, sexy rhythm. Itachi's hands began to develop a mind of their own, as they began to deftly remove the clothes of the other ninja. Kisame's shirt was the first thing to go, and this unfortunately caused their kiss to break, but that was okay because right now all Itachi could really do was stare at the broad chest and abs on his counterpart. As much as he enjoyed the view though, he wanted to see Kisame completely naked, and this led him to move his fingers swiftly down the blue man's chest.

Kisame groaned at the feel of the Uchiha's fingers sliding down his chest leaving fire in their wake. His touches felt like hot caresses from a fire's embers and this caused Kisame's blood to boil in his veins. While the hands of the young boy scoured his body, Kisame figured there was no harm in letting his fingers do some roaming as well. He took his hands and moved them to the fringe of Itachi's shirt and tore it off quickly; this earned him a glare from the other ninja and Kisame just shrugged in response. Now that the younger man was shirtless, the blue haired ninja drank him in, memorizing every valley, curve and line of his chest. The first thing Kisame did was lower his mouth onto one of the nipples of the Sharingan user; he moved his tongue around it causing it to harden and grow taut.

Itachi ground his teeth together when the Mist-nin nibbled softly on his chest. His head was swimming with booze and now pleasure, and he was surprised the room wasn't spinning, or maybe it was and he just didn't realize it. The Uchiha began moan as Kisame began to lay kisses over his milky white chest; part of him just wanted to skip the foreplay and get to the main course and the other part of him was enjoying the feel of his body being ravished and enjoyed by the stronger male. By this time Itachi had given up in his attempt to remove the other's pants, and he just lay there lazily, his hands running through Kisame's hair on occasion.

"Kisame," Itachi whimpered softly, he had more to say but it was all he could get out as Kisame began to lick his way down to Itachi's navel.

"Hold on," the other responded while he pulled away from a now pissed off Itachi.

"What the—, "his words were cut short when he saw what the blue ninja was doing.

Kisame was, very slowly and tantalizingly, removing his pants and boxers at the same time. This action caused his painful erection to spill out; Itachi's eyes grew wide at the sight of his nude partner, no one had ever looked sexier to him. The blue man grinned down at the doe eyed male on the bed, and leaned over him.

"See something you like?" He murmured softly in Uchiha's ear, right before he licked it.

The sensation caused Itachi to groan lightly and his groin jerked, "I'll like it even more once you're in me."

At Itachi's words Kisame just chuckled softly, moving his hands down towards the waist of the younger male. Even though the shark man still felt quite drunk, he was able to quickly, and very effectively remove the pants of his partner. Now it was his turn for his eyes to bulge at the sight of the other naked man. Itachi's whole body was a perfect, creamy white color, with a lean build, not overly muscled like himself, and an obvious aching erection between his legs. Man, I need to get this guy naked more often, Kisame thought to himself before he leaned over his partner again.

The Sharingan user basked in the glory of Kisame's hungry looking gaze; nobody had ever dared look at him like he was a piece of meat before. However, the older male was now treating him like he was a piece of meat, tasting, biting, licking every inch of flesh that he could get his succulent looking mouth on; at one point, he was sure Kisame had given him a very nice, large hickey right on his hip. As much as he enjoyed the feeling of the blue man's tongue all over him, he was done with the foreplay, he wanted the good part, and he wanted it now; Itachi had never been the one to wait, he always had been rather impatient.

"Stop teasing you blue oaf," he breathed out right at the moment Kisame took his erection in his mouth.

A groan escaped the beautiful lips of the Raven haired boy and this caused Kisame to grin triumphantly; he hadn't even started to move yet. He swirled his tongue around the head of Itachi's member, and caressed his shaft with lips as he moved his head up and down. Itachi tasted better then Kisame had imagined, like a candy that was sickeningly sweet but somehow still good. The low keyed moans of the Leaf-nin reached his ears, and he began to increase his pace ever so steadily.

Itachi gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned whiter. He couldn't think coherently as Kisame's lips moved over his erection. All Itachi could manage to get from his lips was a groan, at least until Kisame removed his lips and it was over almost as soon as it started. A curse flew from the Uchiha's mouth as a kiss was placed on his inner thigh by the older ninja. Without a word between them, Itachi was flipped over on his stomach, causing his dick to press up onto his belly. Suddenly, a heavy pressure is upon Itachi's back, and the head of Kisame's manhood is pressed right up next to the younger ninja's ass, rubbing against it every now and then.

"Suck," Kisame commanded as he stuck three fingers Itachi's face.

The onyx eyes of the other ninja glared up at him. "Fuck you," he spat.

"Maybe next time, but right now I'm going to stretch you then fuck you," the blue haired man smiled coolly.

"I don't need to be stretched, just fuck me," Itachi growled.

"Whatever," the Mist ninja muttered, as he rolled his eyes at the stubborn boy.

Kisame may have been a heartless asshole at times, but he wasn't going to fuck his young partner without anything; he wanted to cause the other male as little as pain as possible. Coming up with a quick and simple solution, Kisame just spat in his hand then rubbed it over his dick. Once he was sure he was at least slightly lubricated, he gripped Itachi's hips tightly and plunged himself into the ninja's tight entrance. His grip tightened at the feel of the tightness surrounding his dick, and he just stood there enjoying the sensation.

The moment the blue ninja had entered Itachi he made a strangled cry, it was a cross between a groan and a whimper. He had never felt so full before in his entire life, and he kind of enjoyed the way the shark ninja felt in him, now if only he would start moving. As encouragement to the other, Itachi began to grind his ass against Kisame's hips.

"Prop yourself up on your elbows or something," Kisame growled as he swayed his hips gently.

Gritting his teeth, Itachi pushed himself up and looked at the other over his shoulder ruefully. All he got in response was a smile, and Kisame began to move slowly at first. One of the first things Kisame wanted to do was find the sweet spot of the other boy, so he began to thrust a little faster, trying to get in deeper. The moment he found the spot, he knew because Itachi screamed his name at the top of his lungs and arched his back like a cat. Smirking to himself, the blue ninja began to pound into Itachi at a fast pace, hitting the nerves every time.

Itachi could really only do one thing at that moment as he gripped the sheets in both of his hands, and that was moan. Even though being fucked by Kisame felt wonderful, it would be better if his partner would touch him, but how was he supposed to let him know, if Itachi couldn't even speak? Almost as if Kisame could read his mind, the ninja on the bed felt a rough hand grab his ignored erection that began to rub it in time with the thrusts. Suddenly white flashes were dancing before the young ninja's eyes and he shivered at the feel of his lover's hand on his dick.

Kisame grinned at Itachi's reaction as he continued to please both of them. He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was Itachi. Wanting to get this done and over with, the blue haired ninja increased his pace. Not even a few moments later he could feel himself nearing his peak, but before that he felt a liquid running over his hand, signaling that Itachi had cum. The sensation of his partner spilling his seed all over his hand sent him spiraling over the edge. Kisame's vision dimmed as he spent himself in Itachi and he smirked as the younger ninja yelled out his name once again.

Panting softly, Itachi felt it the moment Kisame was done and removed his now spent dick from him. Somehow the Raven haired boy was able to drag rest of his body onto the bed and rest his head on a pillow. A tired, sweaty Kisame fell right next to him, with a massive smile on his face.

"That was great," Kisame breathed softly.

Itachi just nodded as he pushed himself up against his lover, "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow, and hung over."

"We'll sleep in," the other responded while repositioned their bodies so that Itachi rest his head on his blue chest.

Draping an arm over Kisame possessively, Itachi yawned covertly, "Mmm, sounds good to me."

Kisame kissed him softly on the forehead, "Good Night, young Uchiha."

"Night Kisame," he murmured softly, as he closed his eyes.

Together they fell asleep lost in each other's arms.


End file.
